divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Alzbeta's Emporium
Alzbeta's Emporium is a shop and residence located across the road from Willy's House on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Background Owned and operated by Alzbeta, the emporium stocks a wide variety of goods ranging from fine art to goblin artifacts. The Dragon Knight may be interested in the store's selection of armour, weapons, jewelry, and consumables (charms and potions). A couple of unique items are also sold here, namely the one-handed Axe of Ascension and Deep Dweller Helmet. Description Alzbeta's Emporium is separated into two areas: the shop containing her wares, and her living quarters. A counter and locked fence prevents customers from entering the private area in the rear of the shop. Exterior Outside the emporium you'll find a squad of Champions listening to a speech being delivered by Aquila, and the peasants Hedda and Rohna discussing recent events such as the plague of undead infesting the city, and one of the ladies' encounter with Bellegar. On the west side of the shop is the necromancer Astridax, who offers the quest Sinister Motives, and a book titled Writings of Astridax on a bench nearby. Shop Entering from Lanilor Lane you find yourself in the shop area of the building. Alzbeta automatically engages you in conversation the first time you enter, behaving suspiciously. You can mindread her for 15000 exp to lower her prices by twenty-five percent. On a table in the back of the room you'll find Ashraf, the talking pumpkin involved in the quest Seahorse Salad. Aside from a few containers that can be searched, there is little to be had in this area. A secret can be found here, however activating it prematurely prevents you from acquiring Alzbeta's Diary later. Shop Secret In the shop area of Alzbeta's Emporium there is a lute and a harp. If you alternate between using the harp and lute, going back and forth between the two, the goblin totem in the southwest corner of the room responds to the musical notes. Interact with the totem to obtain two skill points. This is hinted at in Alzbeta's Diary, but can be done at any time, even without obtaining or reading her diary. Private Quarters This section of the building can be accessed via the Sewer Tunnels, whose entrance is found in the southwest area of the Crow's Nest district. Typically the Dragon Knight will do this for the first time while on the quest An Appetite For Murder. Mindreading Alzbeta after entering her shop from the sewers causes Alzbeta's Diary to spawn in the back room, but only if you haven't activated the secret in the store. (If you have activated it, the diary will not spawn even if she is mindread.) You only have one opportunity to do this during the quest An Appetite For Murder before deciding her fate. In Alzbeta's bedroom you'll find a locked chest along the eastern wall that can be lockpicked, and an unlocked chest along the western wall, both containing random loot. On the desk in the northwest corner is Alzbeta's Diary if she was mindread earlier. The fence dividing the shop can be opened from this side, allowing you to exit via Lanilor Lane if desired. Characters * Alzbeta * Ashraf (the talking pumpkin) Quests * An Appetite For Murder – Confront Alzbeta after dealing with Dwayne in the sewers * Seahorse Salad – Ashraf the talking pumpkin is on a table in the rear of the shop Loot * Alzbeta's Diary – book * Chest – unlocked, contains random loot * Chest – locked, lockpickable, contains random loot * Gula's Key – obtained from Alzbeta at the conclusion of An Appetite For Murder, unlocks Sir Gula's House Exits * Lanilor Lane * Sewer Tunnels (Crow's Nest) Gallery Alzbeta's Emporium interior shop (D2 FoV location).png|Shop Alzbeta's Emporium harp and lute (D2 FoV location).png|Harp (foreground) and lute (background) Alzbeta's Emporium interior bedroom (D2 FoV location).png|Private Quarters Alzbeta's Emporium trapdoor (D2 FoV location).png|Trapdoor to Sewer Tunnels Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations